


[みか宗]Honeymoon

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Relationships: Kgehira Mika/Itsuki Shu
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“嗯……唔……啊……哈啊……”  
昏暗的房间中，两具赤裸的身体正交缠着。  
“唔……老师……继续，坐下来……”  
“唔……那里……啊……啊……进去……了……”  
难耐的呻吟夹杂着热烈的吐息随着后穴吞入阳物的动作回响在房中，让斋宫宗一阵恍惚。  
此时他正骑在影片mika身上，阳物在身后的刺激让他下意识地弓起了身体。胸前两点也在情欲的作用下挺立起来，在身下人的作弄下带出阵阵酥麻，让他下意识地向后躲开这恼人的抠弄。  
“老师这样舒服吗……”影片见状也不急，说着便将人拉下开始了一个带着情欲的吻。  
“唔……嗯……呼嗯……”柔软的舌头在口腔内扫荡着，触及敏感的上鄂时，后穴就会不自觉地收缩起来，吸引着影片同时扶住他的腰开始了浅浅的顶弄。上下都被侵犯的感觉让斋宫几乎要支撑不住，连意识都跟着模糊了起来。  
这深陷快感中的模样自然也让影片一阵心动，立即抓住了机会凑到斋宫的耳边低声说道：“老师……和我结婚吧。”

“不要。”  
回应他的，却是一句口齿清楚字正腔圆的拒绝。  
“诶诶诶诶为什么这个时候都不同意！！！”影片简直要哭了。  
斋宫实在是无奈，叹了口气答道：“……你一天到晚说都条件反射了好吗，说不想结婚了——啊！？”  
身后的阳物立即如赌气一般深深贯穿了他。  
“不要突然……插……那么深……唔……”刚有点气势的话语很快便又化为黏腻的呻吟。  
“就算做这种事，也不想结婚吗……”影片说着，下身的动作变得粗暴起来。  
“到底哪儿来的……规定……啊啊……这样了……就要结婚的……”阳物穿刺着自己的身体，每次都狠狠地碾过体内的敏感点，带来令人抽搐的快感，让斋宫只觉得自己就像风中飘摇的树叶，正被肆意摆弄着，侵犯着。  
影片自然是不吃这一套，干脆直接放弃与斋宫理论，继续捏着他的腰专心于这场交欢之中了。

“宗。”然而此时，门外像是传来了什么声音。  
“嗯……啊……啊……好深…………慢一点……”斋宫却似乎完全没有察觉到。  
“老师，似乎有人……”  
“影片……好……舒服…………”后穴收缩着，紧紧地绞着那作乱的阳物。  
“宗？你在做什么？”  
“等等！老师这样的话——”  
门开了。

×××

“夏目～这边这边！”  
假日的咖啡馆中，当年梦之咲的五奇人又例行地聚作一处。  
“今天夏目也要坐在宗的身边呢～”深海奏汰说道。  
“诶不要吧，每次都要坐在斋宫身边，多没意思。”朔间零抱怨起来，“来来逆先，坐我这儿来吧～顺便来讲讲Undead的几个现在怎么样了？”  
“零哥哥这么说我也不会上当的哦。”逆先夏目却是坐到了斋宫宗的身边，抱着他的胳膊说道，“你们说着见面根本就是没完没了地跟我打听后辈怎么怎么了，只有宗哥哥这儿能清净一些。”  
“噗……咳咳……”斋宫却差点把茶喷了出来。  
“哦呀哦呀哦呀，看来是有什么情况呢～”仍与他同校的日日树涉立即来了兴致。  
“其实，我已经一个月没见到影片了。”  
空气突然凝固了。  
“等等，宗哥哥不是在和影片同居吗？”逆先说着，挪开了5公分。  
“……因为一些原因，已经不住在一起了。”  
“如果是闹别扭之类的小儿科的事情的话，最好解决掉比较好哦。”逆先又挪开了5公分。  
“是比较……复杂的原因。”宗感觉整个人都尴尬了，“其实我也有点不是很明白应该怎么处理……”  
“我是不会去交流不会去带话的哦。”逆先这会儿都快挪出了一个人的位置了，“mika有些讨厌的地方和学长实在是太像了，我是不会去跟他搭话的哦。”  
“这不至于……”宗像是突然看开了一样，破罐子破摔地说道，“其实是因为半当中被家人发现了。”

“…………………………………………”  
空气又凝固了。  
“哎呀，斋宫你这还真是惨烈呢，是不是需要学习一下人情世故呢？”朔间最先开了口，“斋宫可是自以前开始就一直都在危机中，吾辈很担心啊。”  
“这话明明不应该对我说吧。”斋宫却看了眼日日树，“明明有个更需要学习的人在。”  
“诶等等为什么是我？！只是刚开学一个月就被威胁要挂科而已也不是很严重吧？？”  
“……涉哥哥你这已经很严重了吧。”  
“反正～就评分来说，涉肯定是‘最好的’吧～～”深海不紧不慢地说，“所以不用担心啦～”  
“嘛嘛，我的事怎样都好了，其实也不过是被说‘你这样的学生就应该挂一次科感受一下什么叫挫折’而已。”日日树开始捣浆糊，“宗的问题怎么办呢？”  
“既然要分手的话，也不能强求吧……”深海苦恼地说。  
“等等，奏汰哥哥不要一下说到这么极端的方面啊。要说宗哥哥会和影片分手才比较奇怪吧……”  
“可是影片这一个月完全都没有找过我。”宗敲着桌子，“一个月了！那个烦得要死的影片，竟然一点表示都没有？！明明之前还在求婚来的？？”  
“Amazing！似乎听到什么不得了的事情呢！”  
“像斋宫这么别扭的性格肯定是直接拒绝了吧。”朔间却摊摊手，“不抓住机会的话肯定要吃亏的哦！”  
“啊所以零哥哥经常被人说‘不要凑上来’之类的话呢。”  
“喂喂这个时候就不要统一战线了吧，逆先也应该知道斋宫这边可是要么不出问题，一出问题就是鸡飞狗跳鸡犬不宁的不是？”  
“我可不是这个定位吧！？”  
然而逆先回想起了半年多以前的返礼祭，默默地移开了视线。  
“没事的，宗哥哥……等周一……我先去问问影片好了……”

×××

“嗯啊？是啊，我已经搬出去了。”手艺部部室里，影片从一堆布料中抬起了头，看着突然出现的逆先，“阿夏你怎么来啦？”  
“当然是因为宗哥哥想见你，还能因为什么。”  
影片听了却挠了挠头：“唔……这有点头疼呢……老师没跟你说过为什么会不见面吗？”  
逆先的表情稍稍扭曲了一下，但还是老老实实回答：“虽然没具体说，但大概已经猜到了怎么回事。你们不管哪个会在意这些都很奇怪好吗？”  
“唔，但是我觉得这样分开或许很有道理呢……”影片却低着头摆弄起了手边的针线，“我也给老师添了太多麻烦……虽然分开很难过，一开始也觉得像要死掉一样，但是……”

记忆又回到一个月前的晚上。  
在斋宫的父母要求能够谈一谈时，斋宫选择了独自处理，让影片不要参与。  
虽说把经常满嘴跑火车的影片支开或许是个较好的选择，但这样被隔离在外，还是让人有些不安。  
“还真是做了厉害的事呢。”  
影片在门后偷听着，开场便是斋宫父亲很不友好的评论。  
“我是认真的。”斋宫回答。  
“虽然明白你的心情，但是毕竟你以后要继承斋宫家，还是收敛一些吧。”斋宫的母亲说道。  
“没必要收敛，我以后要和影片结婚。”  
影片差点滑了一跤。  
什么？！结婚？！明明拒绝了自己那么多次，这个时候突然说结婚？！  
影片想着，难道是因为要用这种方式反抗父母？？跟我的离家出走一样？！

似乎斋宫的家人也被这个回答冲击到了，沉默了片刻后，斋宫的祖父才开了口：“这可有些难办呢……毕竟在日本同性婚姻是不被承认的。”  
“只要登录在户籍上就可以了。”  
“那就是需要慎重对待的事了。现在这个年龄就说这些，你不觉得自己很愚蠢吗？”  
门后偷听的影片感觉自己躺枪了。  
“是我慎重考虑后的决定。”斋宫却不为所动地回答。  
影片简直想问这个老师是不是被外星人掉包了？？？？这么坚定地要结婚到底是闹哪样？？？？？  
斋宫父亲语气平板地说道：“我们是肯定不会同意的，如果你坚决要做，就要做好为之付出代价的准备。”  
“我能为自己的行为负责。”  
“那么，影片和你的大学志愿，你选一个吧。”  
“诶？”  
大约是遇到了些比较微妙的话题，斋宫的祖父接过了话头：“现在基本都是你在养他吧。”  
“影片已经支付了房租了。”  
“生活上的部分都是你一个人负担吧？”  
“他也能够独立的。”  
“然而我们并没有看到他这个方面的能力呢，这样的话就不能允许你继续从事舞台相关这样不能保证收入的行业了。如果你要和他结婚的话，第二年必须转到其他专业。”  
“之前……”斋宫想到一年多以前自己不愿去学校的那段时间，尴尬地低下了头，不知该如何去说。  
“而且做这样不为世人所承认的事，如果他的感情不坚定，要是你被抛下了怎么办？”  
“影片才不会——”  
“我们不可能一直照应你一辈子，所以这些问题你也要考虑好。”  
“我……我相信影片。”  
“我们不相信。”祖父大约也是明白了斋宫的想法，转而提出了自己的要求，“如果你想两全的话，你们必须先分开三个月。”  
“…………”  
“三个月内不能见面，不能互通消息。”  
“可是……”  
“因为热恋中所以不愿分开吗？那就把你的脑子浸到水里冷静一下吧。”  
“不是，我在想……或许暂时分开也并不是个错误的做法。”  
“不过是三个月而已！现在的年轻人可不要这么娇气。放到过去不过就是两封家书的时间而已！三个月后还想结婚，还觉得适合结婚的话，随便你们怎么搞。”  
“我肯定……不会改变心意的。”

影片却有点懵了。  
这到底是怎么回事，看起来好像很划算一样没有被说任何配不上啊之类的话只要分开三个月那斋宫宗整个人都是他的了简直是捡了大便宜嘛！  
但是关于为什么会有要结婚这个说法以及为什么斋宫会觉得分开反而是个不错的决定影片真的完——全是一点头绪都没有！  
所以最后看起来反而是担心他自己变心了？！这是什么乱七八糟的展开乱七八糟的质疑啊，难道自己之前的求婚全都当作开玩笑了吗？！  
正在他心理活动无比丰富的时候，斋宫却已经结束了谈话，将一个厚厚的信封递给了他。  
“刚才的对话你大概是已经听到了吧。”斋宫似乎在回避着解释，“这是你两年来多交的房租。”  
“诶……”  
不是吧，人家算账还要秋后呢，你这也太快了吧？？？？  
“这几天先用这笔钱去找房子吧。”  
于是mika手中的便是——  
逐客令。


	2. Chapter 2

变故来得就像暴风雨，待到影片忙上忙下终于能喘口气的时候，目之所及也只有空荡荡的租住房和满地拆得散乱的行李。  
几天前的晚上他还与斋宫缠绵，触手便是光滑柔软的肌肤，稍一逗弄即能听到撩人的呻吟，给他带来无双的快感。  
“嗯啊……”  
他有些无奈地看着自己的下身，望着那因回忆与想象开始挺立的阳物，叹了口气便倒在床上开始处理这未竞的情欲。  
手指套弄着阳物的柱身，感受着硬度慢慢地增加，身体也随之热了起来，开始回想着与自己交欢的情人。  
柔软的短发的触感，眉眼间积累的潮红，吐息中难以忽视的热度，低吟时微微颤抖的尾音，紧紧攀着自己的修长的手指，以及那不知羞耻地吮吸着自己身下硬物的甬道。  
“哈啊……嗯……老师……老师……”  
体内的热潮渐渐高涨，在这幻想之中，不消片刻，影片就射了出来。  
然而在热度褪去之后，却是更加深重的空虚感。

×××

“叮铃铃铃——”  
虽然心情极差，但第二天早晨恼人的闹钟还是照常响了起来。说来这讨人嫌的物事还是斋宫临走前硬塞给自己的，说着“不管怎样都要准备后手，没有人喊也要好好起床”，但实际这玩儿意倒是激起了影片的逆反心理，干脆摁掉闹钟对着天花板发起呆来。  
无聊。  
没劲。  
老师不在……  
想着想着就委屈了起来，咬着被子哭得稀里哗啦，但是心里又记得转校生之前似乎递来了什么梦幻祭的文书，估摸着这两天还就得截止了。  
如此这般便又放了那无辜的被子垫着纸箱开始边抹眼泪边去填那乱七八糟的表格了。  
人不管怎么说好死不如赖活着，不然怎么能看得到三个月后的太阳呢？！  
可是看到Valkyrie的队名时又心里一阵酸，干脆扔了笔四仰八叉地躺着心说还不如以前天天想着打工的时候呢。  
发着呆想着些有的没的，不一会儿也到了中午了，正寻思着吃啥好这个世界难题的时候，手机倒是响了。  
“喂……？”  
“Mika你怎么不来学校了呢？！”  
啊，是鸣上岚。  
“呃……阿鸣，我……”  
“真是的有什么问题不要自己憋着啊！如果又是你的斋宫学长那边出了问题我去帮你揍他！”  
“等等不要揍老师——”  
“现在都三年级了mika你至少对自己的学分上点心呀！Valkyrie作为solo活动虽然积分是多了不少，可是也不能就这样糊弄过去啊！文书不是今天就截止了吗？！留级也无所谓吗？！”  
背景里传来隐约的“留级也是人生体验的一种哦”的吐槽，让影片尴尬地挠了挠头。  
但是毕竟好朋友分量还是不一样，被他这么一说影片也止不住了委屈，跟着诉苦：“阿鸣……我现在被老师赶出来了……”  
“哈？！”  
“虽然以后搞不好可以回去但是先让我自己整理一下心情……”  
“什么叫搞不好可以回去？虽然自己独立并不是什么坏事但是也没必要这样突然赶出来吧！”  
“嗯啊，不过如果回去的话，也许可以和老师结婚哦。”  
“…………”  
鸣上“唰”地挂了。  
影片被这一挂又整得一头雾水，纠结了半天心想难道是老师和阿鸣不可得兼，脑补了一会儿又哭唧唧地倒了回去，心想不会这下连阿鸣都不要他了吧？！

然而消极片刻之后，门铃就跟着响了。  
在影片心里迅速闪过“果然阿鸣还是那么简单直接这会儿难道是要拉着自己一起去揍老师了吗哎呀这样的闺蜜还真是不一般”时，门外人开了口。  
“mika……你还好吧。”  
是仁兔成鸣。  
mika立马摔了个嘴啃泥。

×××

在对影片终极兵器（鸣上岚语）仁兔成鸣提议说如果影片不去上学就每天都要去影片家照顾他之后，影片终于一溜小跑地到了学校服服帖帖地交上了梦幻祭申请的文书，定好了下次live的日程。  
“你这臭脸是怎么回事，真是让人不爽！跟Undead联合这么不开心吗？！”  
这次live的联合对象是Undead，与大神晃牙讨论的时候又是上来就一顿批。  
“没、没有啊！就是最近发生点事……”  
“什么嘛，自己一个人住寂寞了吗？”大神回身去掏手机。  
“等等为什么会直接到这个问题……”  
“啊这种事我也明白的，如果寂寞就找个伙伴吧！”说着他便把一张宠物狗的照片递到了影片眼前，“虽然一个人也有寂寞的时候，但是有leon在就没问题了哦！”  
“要养……宠物吗……？”  
“怎么？有兴趣？我可以给你建议哦！”大神这时简直像变了个人，“狗可是比人类可爱得多的生物呢！”  
“不我还是不要杀生了……而且狗粮也是一笔额外的开销……”  
“是呢是呢，还是猫好吧～”旁边的朔间凛月插了进来，“猫还很聪明会吃百家粮，不用担心喂养问题哦～”  
“等等那还能算是我的猫吗？！”  
“mikarin还真是强烈的独占欲呢～”朔间笑了，“可是你也不是除了它以外不和别的生物交流了吧，为什么要要求猫只有你一个人呢～”  
“……………………………………………………”  
怎么办他说得好有道理不知道怎么反驳。

如此这般在与人熟络起来之后，听取了些许关于独居的建议，影片也渐渐地能把自己的生活打理井井有条了。  
什么时间该去蹲点便宜的蔬菜，怎样烹饪才能高效迅速，其余的收纳整理扫除卫生毕竟也是有校内打工的底子，很快也轻车熟路了起来。  
在校内活动方面，衣装舞台虽说无法做到像斋宫操刀时那般复杂，但保持并不丢份的水准还是绰绰有余，加之青叶纺也时不时回到母校关照交好的后辈，以及紫之创和转校生在斋宫毕业后一同的长期协作，Valkyrie至今也仍是个可圈可点的组合。  
看着过去曾三人一同霸占的手艺部部室一年减少一个人，明明应当是相当让人寂寞的展开，然而想起自己在斋宫毕业后竟然做了那么多自己曾不相信自己能做到的事，心情不禁有些复杂。  
为什么什么事都在斋宫离去后变得那么简单呢？  
或许故事的开端就是那一次音响事件，自己本质也不过是个只有在走投无路时才能选择爆发的人。被推到前排，被迫独立，虽说是痛苦的遭遇，然而究其结果，却是让自己被迫成长，成为了更好的人。  
“这就是老师也认为分开比较好的原因吗……”影片恍惚地想着。  
在斋宫的庇护下，他也不知自己究竟是能够在那不用思考的环境中无忧无虑地成长，还是在安逸的生活中失去了自己本身的力量，变为一个可有可无的小道具而已。  
那明明就是他在两年前就已经明白的事，只是现在不只是在作为偶像的方面，而是在其它的部分也被逼迫至走投无路，被迫又一次经历了成长。

×××

时间过得久了，那些关于斋宫身体的记忆也模糊了起来。自渎本身也不是什么有趣的事，渐渐地也只觉得无趣了起来。  
在这斋宫宗的痕迹慢慢从影片生活中剥离的时候，Valkyrie的live也进入了新的阶段。  
自己主导的编排，自己挑选的歌曲，自己设计的舞台，以及自己完成的衣装。  
Valkyrie变成单人组合的第六个月，live也轻轻松松地获得了大范围的好评。

“可以为我们签名吗！我们真的好喜欢Valkyrie的live！”  
散场后又被fan逮到了。  
“可以啊～”影片仍旧是一贯的满面笑容。  
“Valkyrie最近几个月的live我都看了哦！影片君真的很厉害呢！”其中一个女孩子叽叽喳喳地开了口，“不过别的组合都是几人一组呢，影片君有没有考虑过再找一个搭档？”  
“再找一个搭档？”影片愣了。  
“啊影片君肯定是说想继续和斋宫前辈一起继续组合吧！”旁边一人插道。  
“诶，斋宫前辈是……”先开口的女孩有点迷糊。  
“明明是Valkyrie的fan却不知道老师吗……”影片不禁皱了皱眉。  
那女孩似乎也知道自己大约说了什么不好的话，畏畏缩缩地解释道：“最近几个月一直在看Valkyrie的live，所以我觉得我喜欢的也是现在的Valkyrie，就对过去的——”  
影片却笑着打断了她：“不不，你能说出这样的话真是非常感谢～以后也要多多支持哦！”  
“……嗯！”

于是在这时，影片终于意识到了斋宫早已彻底从Valkyrie抽手。曾经斋宫主导的一切都已经交与他人处理，在几个月的时间后连那人存在过的痕迹都已经被抹杀。现在的Valkyrie的fan甚至会不知道曾经有过创造了Valkyrie的一切，搭建了这整座城池的人，斋宫宗的存在。  
他想要的并不是这般继承，这般将过去一切都丢进垃圾桶一般的成长。那些自己珍视的东西就这样被丢弃，在眼前被放上安乐死的处刑台，然而对这些在意的却只有影片mika他一人，甚至连斋宫宗本人对此都是毫不在意，只是从离去的那一刻就旁观着这慢性的消亡的。  
在获得了相当漂亮的积分后，影片却在深夜独自一人在房中思考着这些。  
什么都很美好，生活如意，成绩理想。过去的框架早已无法束缚他，在他手边的已是只有自己烙印的世界，开始了自己的时代。他学会了独立，学会了拥有自己的人际，学会了主导自己的人生  
——就好像斋宫宗对他来说已经是不需要了的人一样。

影片这么想着，开始埋在膝间哭了起来。  
不是什么都很好吗，这不已经是最好的结局了吗？  
但是为什么在夜深人静，独自一人的时候却会如此寂寞。  
明明什么都是从斋宫开始的，明明他所有的努力都只是为了帮到斋宫而已。  
只要想到这一切的代价就是让那个人从自己的生活中抽离，就觉得像要死了一样。  
他真的能活过这分离的三个月吗。  
影片哭着想道。  
他真的不会在这三个月内死去吗？


	3. Chapter 3

虽说秋学期才刚开始不久，课程project却早已紧锣密鼓地展开了。  
"哟，宗～"  
然而正在斋宫开始推敲着细节的时候，日日树敲开了租用的studio的大门。  
“呃。”斋宫的眉毛都拧了起来。  
“宗你这是什么反应！不欢迎你亲密的友人吗？！”日日树见状立马抗议。  
斋宫听了不禁扶额，将人请了进来便有一搭没一搭收拾起来：“你来了就会很吵啊……”  
“在增加热闹的程度上，斋宫也不逊于我呢，今天又有狂热粉丝摸过来问我你人去哪儿了。”日日树说着便翻看起了手机。  
“真是烦人啊，不是说过暂停活动了吗？”虽然面上一脸不耐烦，但斋宫还是例行泡了红茶递到日日树的面前，“还有我就不明白了，为什么这种问题要联系你？”  
“哎呀宗在大家心里可是相当难以接近的，当然会优先选择为世界带来爱与惊喜的我，大家的日日树涉啊！”  
“话虽是这么说，但给你添了麻烦，我还是要为此道歉。”  
“哦呀哦呀哦呀，宗每次说到这些就会莫名地服软呢，为什么不能理直气壮地反击回去，说着‘梦之咲的帝王的我自然是会回到舞台’的呢！”  
“反正不管回不回到舞台你也会天天问我能不能做做衣服写写剧本的吧？”  
日日树听了便尴尬地笑笑：“说得好像我是让你在幕后扎根的罪魁祸首一样呢？真是过分，一切不都是因为那个专属于你的人偶么～”  
“你在这个问题上还是积累了相当数量的不满呢。”  
然而日日树却把玩起了一只羽毛状的金色领饰，叹着气说道：“一个两个都说要去幕后，那这舞台也太无聊了。虽然我喜欢站在台上收获鲜花和掌声的生活，但你们也不要把舞台弄得像是被孤立者的专用席一样好吗？”  
“到底是哪来的‘你们’的说法啊，既然提到了影片，你应该明白我只是暂时离开而已。这一次可不是什么逃兵，只是在达到更高的目标前积累实力而已。”  
从过去的经验跳出，不再是专注于创作，而将思考用于解构，研究与归纳，在细节更加精细深入，获得全新的理解。虽然是一段长久的沉默，但在再度开口的时候，却会有更强力的声音。  
“在这个时候没必要韬光养晦吧？毕竟也是有很多人在关心你呢。”日日树听了却笑得一脸欠揍，“啊，果然在宗心里关心自己的人也是分等级的吧，为了最重要的那个就可以让其余先担心着了呢。”  
“你这是什么奇怪的说辞，不过是有想要让他在台上闪耀的人而已。”  
这话倒是让日日树彻底泄了气，又去拧着领饰说道：“啊就是这个，我对这种说法真是喜欢不起来呢。这种也太沉重了点吧？”  
“沉重？为什么沉重？”斋宫反而不懂了，耸了耸肩反问，“反正也只是一种上层的关系，就算结束了也可以各自存活，只是自己选择将自己的精力与时间投注在他人身上而已，到底有什么好不理解的？”  
“虽然宗说得这么理想……”日日树的语调瞬间转了180度，“那么‘影片’有多久没有和你联系了呢？”  
大约是斋宫之前那愤愤不平的模样太过有趣，日日树之后便常常冷不丁地戳他两下。  
“哼！……早知道就不告诉你们了！”

×××

虽然与影片分开要说感想也是不太好受，但是日子总归还是得过，学还是得上，最后斋宫还是边叽叽歪歪边该干嘛干嘛，每次就盼着逆先发点儿边角信息给他缓解下“相思之苦”。  
“今天Valkyrie赢了。”  
说着短信就来了。  
虽然斋宫向来是觉得短信交流其效率之低下，沟通之迂回真是令人发指，但是搁这儿去旁敲侧击点影片的消息倒是给了不少拉下脸追问的机会，仔细想想这技术发展的产物虽然疏远了人与人之间的距离，但在某些方面还真是让人落得清净。  
嗯，技术果然有时候还是有那么点儿用的。  
如此想着的斋宫宗大约也是忽略了这只是他们诡异的恋爱之路上诡异的特例而已，于是乎就在这或许今后一辈子都不会再碰到的场合下回了俩字。  
“然后？”  
接着那边似乎是噼里啪啦一阵敲，喝个水的当口就回了老长一串渲染影片一人如何风光滋润，好像眼前不是那神经大条的影片，而是什么翻手为云覆手为雨，春风得意了不起的大人物了。  
切。  
斋宫唰地就掐了显示。  
什么电子产品，果然没一样好东西！

这互通消息的负面结果第二天就老老实实地全写在了斋宫脸上，搞得课上他身边都空了一圈，在那教室的正中间给人工打造了个特等席。  
“今天的宗还真是引人注目呢！”  
既然是过去常挤在一起搞点事儿的师徒俩，昨儿逆先给人添完堵，今儿就轮到日日树了。  
“我可是一直都是这样的。”万事先嘴硬再说。  
“嗯嗯，虽然宗的烦恼总是那么地没有心意，但不管怎么，舞台总是最好的良药！”  
斋宫心里“咯噔”一下，只觉自己又要被坑。  
“既然说到舞台——最好的自然是学园祭了！”  
“你不会是想说其实你已经申请了学园祭的出演而且是带着我一起申请的吧？”  
“Amazing！果然时间是能带来奇迹的吗！宗竟然变成了我肚子里的蛔虫了？！”  
“我的肚子倒是像有了蛔虫一样疼了起来了啊！”宗简直想掀桌，“你到底是怎么混到学园祭的演出位置的……”  
“哈哈哈哈这就是入学第一名的特权了！”  
“你是对第一名有多执着？”  
“啊啦嘛，这种特权有过一次就会上瘾的哦，宗不是也明白的吗？毕竟在学院top的宝座上呆了这么久。”  
“哼，我可不喜欢天天把自己和俗物拿去比来比去，只要做到完美的话，其他人怎么样都无所谓吧。”  
“嗯嗯，宗这点还真是让人放心呢～既然如此，那学园祭的二人舞台就拜托啦～”日日树拍了拍他的肩，“作为重要的友人，就请不要大意地拿来练手，看看自己在远离舞台的时光又积蓄了多少实力吧！Amazing！”  
“呵，这必然是……等等，两人？！涉你给我回来！！”

×××

之后的事，对斋宫来说基本是不想去回忆的。  
虽说与涉一起工作让各种事的脚步都加快了不少，但是在时间紧迫人手不足的情况下高强度爆肝还是让人有些吃不消。直到斋宫拿着剪刀抵着日日树的脑袋逼他多拉几个垫被后这日子才算是舒畅了点，几人便按部就班将学园祭的舞台给收拾妥当了。

“宗就完全是幕后的样子了呢～”  
临开演前，日日树整理着衣装，笑着招呼道。  
“之前都说过不会上台了，当然是幕后的样子。”  
眼见先前的节目已经谢幕，日日树便立时换了个神态，完全成为了戏中人。  
“那么宗可要好好在后台看着哦～”

望着日日树的背影，斋宫却想起上一次这样目送着他人上台时，眼前的人还是影片。  
在他刚毕业时也有过一段关注着Valkyrie live的日子，那时他也是这样在后台看着影片离去，只是不同的是，影片总是会在上台前给他一个吻。  
一开始还有所顾及，只是蜻蜓点水般浅浅一吻，但到周围都习惯了他们这般越轨的举动时，那个吻就变得出格起来。  
湿软的舌尖从描绘着唇线到撬开口腔，一旦探入后便会不加节制地侵占，挑起他的舌头纠缠。  
绮思一旦开了头便很难停止，影片的体温，影片的视线，影片肌肤的触感……就算是向来欲望寡淡的斋宫也无法对这些视而不见，直到观众席上响起掌声才将他拉出这一发不可收拾的回忆，让他跌回现实之中。

“感谢各位！不过这次还要请出我重要的友人，我在这舞台的搭档——”  
——等等，涉在说什么？！什么友人，什么搭档……  
斋宫一听简直傻了，可还没来得及思考怎么应对，日日树就冲了过来。  
“等等，涉——”  
“我想他也一定想在舞台上一起闪耀吧！”  
“等等我才不想跟你一起闪耀啊！！！！”斋宫赶忙大喊。  
观众见状便发出一阵哄笑，伴随着渐渐响起的掌声感谢他一同参与制作这出色的舞台。  
“其实这样也不错吧？”一旁的日日树小声说道。  
这久违的在台上的感觉却让斋宫一时有些怔楞。炫目的灯光，在暗处不甚清晰的观众们，早已听过无数次，可说是听厌了的掌声。这里有他执着过的，也有他排斥过的，也有他曾作为其中一员的，记忆的抽屉再度被打开，其中有很多改变了，也有很多不曾变过的东西。

他身边的人，一直都是影片mika。不会是别人，也不希望是别人。  
就像在那个夜晚自己轻轻松松说出了结婚的选项那样。虽然有过很多关于周围的目光的，关于影片本身的意愿的，关于他们的未来的犹豫让他避开与影片缔结那样的关系，但是每次在感受到他和影片就要互相错过的时候，连他自己都未察觉的危机感就会浮出水面，催促着他追求更深入的关系。  
让影片离开，让影片选择自己的天地，在影片成长的时候，他也向高处行走着，成为连成长了的影片都无法忽视的存在。  
或许到最后，斋宫想要的，也不过是让影片无论如何都会选择自己而已。

“我是负责编排的斋宫宗，非常感谢各位今日到场观看！”  
斋宫深深地向着观众行礼，看着自己的脚尖想道：  
自与影片分开已经过了一个半月。  
一个半月，已经够久了。

×××

对于不出摊的人来说，学园祭之后无非就是收拾收拾吃吃玩玩。到了大学，大家都是一群有足够的学识与能力胡闹的人，自然搞起来也花样多了不少。在这悠闲欢乐的氛围之中，却有个匆匆离开的身影。  
“影片。”  
片刻后，斋宫摁响了门铃。


	4. Chapter 4

“诶？老师！？？……啊噗！”  
在门铃响过之后，屋内就传来了一声巨响，紧接着便是稀里哗啦东西摔落的声音。  
“啊啊啊啊咖啡！！不、不对，门……老师我这就来！！！”  
影片还好吗…………斋宫不禁抹了一把冷汗。  
“别急，你——”  
“老师！”然而话音未落，一个人就奔了出来，扑进了斋宫的怀里，“老师……我好想见你！！”  
斋宫倒是很吃他这这粘人的模样，于是也回抱了上去，摸了摸他的头。此情此景，难得相逢，感觉过去那些矜持倒也不甚重要，斋宫便放下了那些弯弯绕绕，率直地说了出来：“我也想见你。”  
两人就这么在门口腻歪了会儿，待那劲儿过去了才觉得家门口也算得上是个公共区域，还是收敛些为好，这才分开，一同进屋去了。

“你开门前还真是经历了些大事件呢。”进了屋，斋宫看着地上一片狼籍不禁叹了口气。  
“嗯啊……因为离到三个月还早，没想到老师会来嘛……”影片跟着一起收拾的时候却想起了什么，突然拽了斋宫的袖子问道，“那这样的话岂不是违反了约定？所以现在是要么我走要么老师换专业了吗……”  
“当时只是大概说个时间吧，这种无意义的约定可没必要一板一眼地遵守。”  
“唔……”影片一听便悄悄凑了上来，“老师是等不急了？”  
斋宫扁了扁嘴：“……和你不一样，等不急了。”  
“老师晚上来这里……说这些话……”影片望着斋宫，“是想要做什么？”  
斋宫此时也不愿再回答，直接上前吻了他。

过去两人上床时总是从浅啄开始，自蜻蜓点水一般细碎的吻慢慢深入。然而这次斋宫却直接将舌尖探入了他的口腔，寻着影片的舌头一起纠缠，刮搔着敏感的粘膜。  
“呼……老师……”被压制已久的欲望再度涌出，怀中鲜活的身体让影片一阵失神，直到被斋宫快吻得喘不过气了才含糊地问道，“要在这里做吗？”  
这话问得很是让人羞耻，然而斋宫却一反常态又寻了影片的唇吻了上去：“做吧。”  
一晚上连续的冲击实在是太过突然，影片只觉得自己像是要当机了，半天才冒出一句：“怎么觉得老师像是想上床才来的……”  
这话说得也是太没道理，让斋宫都懒得去同他计较，开始就地解着衣扣反问：“如果只是想上床所以才来的呢？”  
影片见状忙接了手，探入敞开的衬衫内抚摸着斋宫的肌肤说道：“我可是只要在老师身边就行了的……上不上床一点都不重要。不过如果老师是这个目的的话，也只有努力了呢？”  
斋宫听了便勾上他的脖子又去吻他：“其实我也只是想见你而已。”  
“难道要说是‘不当心’变成了这种状况吗？”  
斋宫却觉得这对答无趣了，离了他的唇装模做样地抱怨：“你嘴里这速溶咖啡的味儿还真是难受。”  
“诶诶？这个时候开始抱怨起味道了吗？！”  
“哼，反正你也只能喝这些劣质的咖啡了。”  
“老师在我身边的话，我就能喝老师泡的咖啡了。”影片说着又去吻斋宫的颊边肩颈，“唔……老师的味道还是那样呢……”  
“这不是废话吗？沐浴露洗发水又没换过。”  
“但是我的不一样了。”  
在这一个多月的时间里，影片已经开始建立了新的生活秩序。过去两人总是带着同样的气味，溶在一起难以分别，然而现在的影片却已发生了变化，离开了那个温暖的庇护所。  
对这些变化的意识让斋宫又有些不安了起来，但一对上影片那满是迷恋的双眼又平静了下来，转而调侃道：“你还真是不肯放弃让廉价的东西污染自己呢。”  
“嘛嘛，为了生计总是要节省一点，这个问题老师就不要考虑啦。”  
“能看的外表也是你为数不多的优点之一，这都不愿花大价钱好好维护的话，还有什么是值得花销的？真是要给你好好维护一下呢。”  
影片说着便开始除去自身的衣物：“要现在做吗？”  
斋宫见状则探出了食指，在他的身体上浅浅地描绘着肌理的线条：“对这积累了疲劳的扭曲的身体，一晚的维护可不够。”  
话音未落，手指就被捏住了。  
“到床上去吧。”  
影片低声说道。

×××

“啊………嗯……不要……舔……”  
斋宫呻吟着，弓起身体试图躲避影片在他身后舔弄的动作。  
影片被他也是说得无奈，抬起头一脸无辜地说：“唔，可是手边没有能润滑的东西啊？”  
“先拿什么替代下。”  
“其实还好吧，这样就像当初第一次做一样呢……”  
斋宫脸上立时一阵红：“明明早就做过那么多次了。”  
“很久没碰老师，那里也变得像从没做过了一样诶。”  
“烦死了，闭嘴。”斋宫说着就去床头掏了起来。  
“老师到底在期待着什么啊！我可是不会出轨的哦，也很久没有自己做了。”说着影片便想起虽然自己搬了出来，可斋宫还是在家里守着那齐全的装备，不禁有些不太确定地追加了一句，“老师应该是……没有自己做过吧？”  
斋宫倒是抓了管护手霜，心不在焉地答：“你这什么废话问题，当然自己做过了。”  
“诶……？？”  
“用这个吧。”  
“我来弄？”  
“…………”这会儿斋宫的表情倒是开始不对了。  
“如果老师自己做过的话，能给我看一下自己怎么弄的吗？”  
影片这话一出，斋宫那脸是一阵红一阵白，磨磨蹭蹭了好半天才将手指探去了后穴，咬着牙说道：“只，只有一次而已……”  
“嗯、嗯……”

修长的手指在已被稍稍软化的后穴摁压着，试图让紧缩的穴口慢慢放松。等能插入一指后便开始摸索着体内的敏感点慢慢扩张。  
此时影片则毫不动作，只在一边观看着这插入后穴的自渎，欣赏着斋宫在摸索时不断细微变化着的神情：身体姿势纠结，试图扩张时，眉间便会皱起。等靠近敏感点时则会舒展不少。而当刺激到体内那一处时，他便会眯起眼睛，发出细弱的叹息。  
“老师这样真的好色情……”影片恍惚地说着，开始照顾起自己半硬的下身。那许久没认真照顾过的物事在这情景倒是迅速地兴奋了起来，过去交欢的记忆也在这场景中明晰起来。斋宫的声音，斋宫的气味，斋宫的身体……那些让他沉迷的东西又一次呈现在他的眼前，如同毒药一般。  
他们四目相对，但却不碰触对方，只是展示着自己在情欲中的模样，直到影片再也无法忍耐时才拉开斋宫的手径直插入了他的身体。  
“啊啊……影片，影片 ……！”

后穴在长久的空虚后终于又一次被人深深地填满。虽然比起两人之前总是不忘玩点花样的交合，这般简单直接的做法并不能算什么很让人兴奋的事，然而斋宫却仍在这插入中感受到了几乎难以忍受的快乐，贪婪地吮吸着影片的阴茎。  
“之前我每天都会想着像这样……就这样侵犯老师……”影片捏住他的腰，将他深深地摁向自己。  
“影片……影片……好深……”柔软的后穴被开拓着，侵犯着，斋宫用体内感受着影片的欲望，收紧着后穴，回应着影片的占有欲。  
“老师会来找我……我好高兴……分开的时候觉得自己就像要死了一样……”硬物在退至几乎离开穴口时又重重地插了进去，让斋宫发出几不成声的泣音。  
大约在这时斋宫被那熟悉的体温卸下了伪装，承受着猛烈的抽插，在一片快感中紧紧地拥住了影片：“因为你过得这么好……搞不好到三个月后……就忘了……我……了……”  
“老师……”影片不禁寻了他的唇深深地亲吻起来。  
他也一样，在分离中彷徨，害怕分离，害怕被丢下，就算世界的一切都很好，也抵不上那个人重要。  
“老师我爱你……老师……”

×××

事后，斋宫又开始了抱怨。  
“真是的，跟你说过多少次了，不要弄得到处都是。”  
“诶可是家里没有套套，这也没办法啊？？？”  
“真是的……浴室借用一下。”  
“老师不如就这样留在这里过夜嘛。”影片开始在床上打滚耍赖。  
“这不行。最近project被涉拖了点进度，后面得专心赶due了。”  
“诶～～我晚上会乖乖的啦。”  
“都说了要走了，你是听不进去吗？一个多月都忍下来了，干嘛还在乎这几天。”  
“老师对我没有主动去找老师意见这么大吗……”  
“意见？我可没有什么意见。”  
“唔——”  
“又怎么？”  
影片这会儿倒是坐正了，撑了脸开口道：“其实有一个问题我想问很久了。”  
“那就问。”  
“老师和父母说要跟我结婚，是真心的吗？”  
斋宫闻言便停了动作。  
真心？  
过去自己曾犹豫过，曾不安过，曾害怕过。在那时他总觉得自己和影片的未来一片模糊，一旦想到那不定的未来就忍不住耽溺于眼下这刻，然而在意识到与影片的因缘也许会就此中断时，他便来不及思考那么多了。  
然而现在，在自己的心里，也只有一个想法：想要与影片一同走下去。  
“是真心的，但是现在不会和你结婚。”想着这些，斋宫便轻松地笑着说道。  
“诶～～～难道还要有什么考验吗？如果说是为了老师的话，上刀山下火海我都可以哦！”  
“哪有那么复杂。”斋宫一脸无奈，“你不是还未成年吗？”

诶？  
诶诶？？  
诶诶诶？？？  
影片脑袋放空了好半天才反应过来，赶忙上前抱住了斋宫：“老师说这种话我怎么可能放老师走掉……”  
斋宫却不为所动：“那你帮我做project？”  
“不不，这做不了。”  
“那就乖乖地——”

“那我就跟老师回家。”  
影片笑着，抱紧了怀中的人。

END


	5. 番外～刻印

时间过得飞快，一年也不过是一眨眼的事。在影片搬出斋宫家后两人似乎是尝到了些二人世界的甜头，因而在影片一同进入大学之后便一同找了新的住处，开始了远离父母的逍遥生活。

“嗯啊……”  
斋宫从浴室出来便看到影片在沙发上盖着毯子蜷成一团对着作业发呆，于是便擦了擦头发挪了过去，看他在纠结些什么。  
“你的烦恼还真是多呢。我第一年可没你这么艰苦。”然而一开口又是那老样子了。  
影片听了便忍不住抱怨起来：“我又不像老师那样又聪明反应又快……遇到点问题不是很正常嘛。”  
斋宫早就听惯了他这么胡吹自己，一路稀松平常地爬上沙发学着他那样抱起膝盖蜷起身体，一同挤在毯子下去看手头的课题。  
“呼……去年你都可以自己搞定live了，这点东西都做不好？我可不记得要跟我结婚的是这样的人。”  
这话说得如此自然一气呵成，影片听了却不禁红了脸，鼓着腮帮子小声抗议：“这不是还没结婚嘛……而且我就是搞不定这种要写报告的。”  
“你总是什么事都靠直觉去做呢，文书也一直准备得一塌糊涂。以后总要克服这些的，不如就此加强一下吧。”  
“嗯啊……”影片挫败地埋进了膝盖里，“我当时到底是怎么考上这里的啊，真是感觉和做梦一样……”  
斋宫听了就去捏他的脸：“你觉得做梦一样我可不觉得！上高中要靠我特训上大学也要靠我特训，以后难道要靠我特训一辈子吗？”  
影片一听忙拽了斋宫的衣服问：“诶？老师难道要丢下我吗！我可是为了追随老师才会想要努力的啊！”  
“追随我的话就不要让我天天为你操心这个操心那个啊！”然而说着说着斋宫就像是想到了什么一般转了个话头，“不过也许你其实不想我操心呢……”  
“哈？！老师这是什么意思！要分手吗？！”  
“怎么可能，只是在想影片你是不是并不喜欢这些？”  
“啊？”  
“你应该也有自己的喜好吧。虽然之前一直在说与我一同站在舞台上就行，但是这也不是能称作喜好的东西吧？”  
“诶——老师就理解为我喜欢老师好啦。”影片抗议。  
斋宫早已对他这话完全免疫，直接左耳进右耳出抓着人继续追问起来：“那你到底想和我以怎样的关系一起站在舞台上？”  
影片卡壳了半天，这才磕磕巴巴地说：“结、结了婚的关系？”  
“这种层面难道还是需要讨论的吗？！你在浪费我的时间吗！”  
“我、我我错了老师！”影片一下缩了起来，“那是什么……老师的人偶这样的关系难道不好吗？”  
“如果想侧重那个方向的话不是应该选择别的专业吗？比如涉那边……”斋宫撑着脸看向影片，“当时你坚定地说要选择和我一样的专业，到底是为什么？”

影片被问倒了。  
仔细想想，当初到底是为什么呢……虽然心中有着想要追随斋宫的意愿，但是除了那之外，自己心里还有别的东西。  
“那老师呢……老师觉得为什么我会追随老师？”  
斋宫听了便笑道：“呵，解决不了问题的时候就求助于他人吗？”  
这话虽说不那么中听，然而影片却觉得斋宫眼里仍是温柔的。像是被这眼神吸引一般，他不自觉地握住了斋宫的手说道：“明明我会有这个问题都是因为老师……”  
在他觉得斋宫会回答说是因为被他的艺术感动之类的话时，斋宫却说道：“不是‘梦想’吗？”  
影片觉得斋宫紧紧地回握住了自己的手。

“老师是我的梦想？”  
“我可不觉得我能成为可以给你作为参考的梦想。”斋宫耸了耸肩，“就和过去的Valkyrie一样，只是让人觉得‘或许梦想是可以实现的’的存在而已。”  
“不是这样的，不管做什么，舞台上没有老师就不行。”影片执拗地继续。  
“可是没有我的Valkyrie你还是维持了一年还做得很好。难道那个时候你不开心吗？”  
“…………我不知道。”影片拽了斋宫的袖子答道，“有时候觉得能离老师更近了，但有时候又觉得只是让老师离我越来越远了。”  
“你只是担心作为与我的联系的Valkyrie消失了而已吧，就像你之前听说有fan不认识我时一样。”  
“嗯啊……但是现在就算Valkyrie消失了，老师也会和我在一起……”  
“看来你自己也知道了不开心只是无理取闹而已呢。”  
影片一听不对，立马气鼓鼓地说：“老师又在欺负我吧！每次都想把我绕进去占我便宜！”  
“切，你倒说说你还有什么便宜好占？”  
“老师大笨蛋！”  
“觉得我是笨蛋就自己解决报告。”斋宫揉了揉他的脑袋，“不过可不许熬夜，给我效率地解决。”  
影片被他一说更是没反应了。斋宫见状正要起身离开，却没想被人悄悄拉住了：“老师以前说过的吧，想要成为人类的艺术进化之路上的一步。”  
“是呢。”  
影片攥着斋宫的衣角，小声继续道：“虽然不是很明白是想做什么，但是有时会觉得……‘好帅啊’。”  
“…………”  
“就只是一瞬，短暂的一瞬也好，被记录下来，成为永恒……就好像自己获得了永生一样。”影片抱着膝盖模糊地说道，“这样的……好帅啊。”  
“所以你才想站在我的舞台上？”  
“一开始是这样，但是渐渐地，在老师离开之后也会想……‘如果我也能够变成创造出这一瞬的人’，那我也会把自己永远地刻在这个世界上。”  
就像要把身为被遗忘的“异类”的自己重重地刻进这个世界中一样，发出能够让所有人记住的声音，代替那些在自己身上早已腐烂的感情上的羁绊，而用这些坚硬的关系记录下自己的存在。  
“老师总是能让我看到想都未曾想过的东西，带我去自己完全不曾肖想过的世界，告诉我‘那样也是可能的’，让我不断地想要更多，想抓住更多东西。”  
他拿出自己能做到的一切引诱着他人，引诱他们一同走上自己的道路，为心中的艺术带来一个又一个的祭品，献出他们的一切。  
影片想着这些，紧紧地抓着斋宫说道：“我想要追随老师，是因为我想要和老师死在同一条道路上，直到最后都——”

斋宫看着影片说完这些，不禁长长地叹了口气。  
“你总是这样——”  
不管他是在坠落，还是向上攀爬，影片总是不会离开他。  
就算无数次地试图给影片自由，影片还是会回到他的身边。  
“这样惹人怜爱。”

END


	6. 番外～蜜月

“新婚后，自然是——长假啦！”  
一回家，影片便“唰”的一下扑向了大床，开始咕噜咕噜滚来滚去：“啊……感觉要死了……连轴转了两周？三周？一个月？终于把活儿干完了！！！”  
这不成体统的模样倒是没让斋宫如平时一般开始唠叨，只是跟着一起瘫到床上摸着他的头说：“辛苦了。”  
“嗯啊，我才不辛苦，老师明明忙得比我更多。”影片被这一撸立马顺溜了，开始抓着斋宫蹭来蹭去。  
“长假想去哪儿玩？”  
“呼呼～这个长假就是蜜月呢～要慎重对待！”  
“是呢，毕竟也是一起努力挣来的假期。”斋宫这会儿倒有些磕巴了，“不过与你一起，去哪里都可以。”  
影片听了便一笑，接着说道：“老师知道吗，关于蜜月，有传说是丈夫为避免抢来的新娘被她的亲人抢回去，所以就要过一段隐居的生活。”  
“现在早就不是那个时代了。”  
“在那一个月中，丈夫会天天强奸妻子，让她怀孕哦。”  
斋宫傻了眼：“…………你这种奇怪的杂学知识倒是一直很多呢。”  
影片向来不爱看铅字，在大学期间斋宫便揪着他的兴趣给他塞了不少书。最后看出来这么偏颇的知识点，倒是让斋宫常常被噎到，然而想到变成这样自己也有原因，也不好再多说些什么。  
影片见状便挤到斋宫身边，眼巴巴地望着斋宫问道：“老师想要度‘蜜月’吗？”  
那异色的双眸让斋宫一时毫无招架之力，不知不觉中就点了头，开始了这漫长的二人世界。

×××

前两日，生活还算是平常，只是如普通的假期那样由早安吻开始。一同做饭，一同窝在沙发上看书，一同做些琐碎的缝纫整理。到了夜间两人便在床上翻云覆雨，直到累得睡去。  
渐渐地，足不出户的日子大约也是过得没了花样，相对无言片刻就觉得莫名手痒想去碰那些被丢开了许久的工作。  
“老师想出门吗？”影片歪着头先开口问道。  
斋宫此时正在书架上找些参考书，听了便心不在焉地答：“并不太想。”  
这话一说，影片就抱了上来：“老师……现在做吗？”

平衡一旦被打破，原本规整的生活很快就混乱起来。他们在学生时代就已玩得很疯，此时要弄些花样自然是不在话下。很快，两人交合的身影就已布满整个房间，那些久未尝试的体位也一次又一次地重复，让斋宫都已数不清自己达到了多少高潮。  
在又一次交欢过后，正当斋宫起身想要去拿散落在床边的衣裤时，影片却抓住了他的手。  
“怎么了？”斋宫气息还未平息，仍有些喘地回握了影片的手问道。  
“反正穿了还是要脱掉的，不如就不穿了？”  
斋宫此时倒是难得地犹豫了：“可是……”  
“老师不愿意吗？”影片说着爬到了床边，攀着他的肩与他拥吻，“只是在家里这样而已。”  
影片的话语就像毒药一般，诱惑着斋宫放下了寻找衣物的手。  
“先把这些拿去洗了吧～”见他如此，影片便稀松平常地笑着，就这样在斋宫面前收走了他所有能拿来蔽体的衣物。  
“老师饿了吧。”将那些衣物丢进洗衣机后，影片便折了回来，抱着斋宫的手臂问道，“一起去做饭吗？”

从这时开始，斋宫在家中便都是赤身裸体的状态了。  
虽然在交合时都是不着寸缕的状态，但在日常生活中如此还是第一次。即使未曾接触，暴露身体的羞耻感还是让斋宫的身体有了反应。在桌边用餐时，赤裸的大腿也直接接触微凉的椅面，让斋宫略有些不自在。  
“老师吃这些够吗？刚才也消耗了不少体力，还是多补充些能量比较好呢。”影片接着又从烤炉里拿出了一版牛角面包，装进了盘子建议道。  
斋宫也明白自己身体的状态，见他递出盘子就下意识地起身去接。  
虽说动作普通，但他此时却一丝不挂，如此舒展身体自然是将所有都展露在他人面前。影片的视线便顺着他的身体一路向下，看着他垂软在腿间的性器。  
“唔……”斋宫被这视线看得有些窘迫。  
“老师的乳头硬了哦。”  
影片仍旧穿着他那花哨的大T恤，小声说道。  
“是觉得冷吗？”  
他自行猜测了下便啪哒啪哒地跑去开了暖气：“让老师感冒了可不好呢～”  
斋宫此前便对他仍穿戴整齐颇有微辞，虽想说出来却又觉得找不到什么理由，若是开口了便觉得好像自己也念着影片的身体一般，让他就这么随波逐流了许久。此时影片去调了暖气自然是给了个借口，让斋宫跟着说道：“开了暖气，你这样不热吗？”  
影片也不在意，随口答道：“我对冷热不太敏感呢……其实并不觉得呀。”然而他那处便能从侧边看到斋宫完整的身体线条，让他不禁挑了挑眉，接着问道，“或者说老师是想让我也脱掉衣服吗？”  
斋宫一时不知该怎么回答。  
影片见状便走了过来，抓了斋宫的手问道：“老师想看哪里？”  
“…………”  
“老师以前给我维护的时候大概已经看习惯了吧，或许我现在脱掉也不会怎么样？但是老师这样，我都有点不敢看老师了呢。”影片也不逼斋宫回答，只是开始触碰他的乳首，“这里……老师一直很敏感呢……现在也硬起来了。”  
“影片，等、等等……”  
作乱的手接着移到了腰腹：“老师的腰好细……之前一直觉得自己很了解老师的身体了，但是现在再这么看，感觉和床上又不一样了。”  
很快手指就移到了腿间：“看到这里的时候就好想扑倒老师……啊，老师现在也兴奋了起来呢。想做吗？”  
熟练的动作很快让斋宫的呼吸急促了起来。他不禁面色潮红，慌乱地去捉影片的手：“住手，之后再……”  
“啊对了，还没有问老师想看我的哪里。”影片被他这一捉却是想起了其它的事，回到先前的话题追问起来。  
“全部……”斋宫在情欲中恍惚地答道。  
影片全身上下没有一处不被斋宫打理过，此时却像是被呈上供他享用的美味一般任他挑选，让斋宫的话尾也兴奋了起来，“……都想看……”

那回答似乎让影片很是高兴，放开了抚慰斋宫身体的手便开始除去自己的衣物。他的身体也在动作之下慢慢展露在斋宫的面前。  
紧致的腹部，硬起的乳首，精致的锁骨，往下便是那满足了斋宫无数次的阳物，以及常年包裹在长裤下的修长的双腿。  
“影……片……”斋宫小声唤他。  
那赤裸的精致人偶便随着他的召唤上前吻他。  
“我是属于老师的呢。”影片讨好地抚摸着他的身体说道，“这双眼，这嘴唇，这手，以及这里……全部都……”  
习惯了被插入的后穴很快就在影片的抚慰下软化下来，迎接着硬物的进入。  
“啊……影、影片……”斋宫呻吟着紧紧地抓着他，感受着影片给予他的快感。

像是没有尽头一般，缔结了婚姻关系后的蜜月。  
影片给予他的一切都像是带着一层厚厚的蜂蜜一般，紧紧地包裹着他。  
在这一片腻死人一般的甜味中，斋宫又一次达到了高潮。  
没有尽头的honeymoon。

END


End file.
